Honey I'm Home
by WeBelongInThisWorld
Summary: Sylar has a new power...And he intends to use it to hurt a one Noah Bennet. But will his little hostage spark something deep inside of him that has remained dormant for years?
1. Chapter 1

"Claire? Claire Bear...You really shouldn't hide from me Claire. You know that I can find you, anywhere you go. I will find you."

Claire woke with a startle. It was the fifth dream in a row that was like this. She had no powers, no way of healing, and someone was after here. Someone who had been looking for her for a long time. She would have no way to get away and the end of her dreams would end in her death or close to it. She sat up in her bed and ran her fingers through her hair. She looked out the window and for a second, fear was in her eyes. She walked over to the window and opened it, there was nobody outside...She was safe.

Claire's roomates had gone out of town for the weekend and Claire had decided to stay home, she was not feeling quite right and needed some time to herself. She needed to find out what was going on in her head and what the dreams meant. As she walked out her bedroom door and into the living room/ kitchen she ran through the possibilities of why she was having such strange dreams.

"Maybe it's stress." She said as she turned the stove on to make some tea. She had a ton of work to do, lots of papers to write. Sure there were times when she had thoughts of dearth but she had never really meant it.

Sylar stood outside of the aprtment building with an evil grin on his face. He had found her again and was going to make her pay. For some reason he had been obsessing over her for months. He needed to see her again. He needed her to get to her dad. He was going to kill every person who was envolved in taking him away from his body. They would all pay and he was going to start with Noah. Luky for Sylar, a new power he had gotten, the ability to take someone's power away from a period of time would come in handy to get Claire. As long as he wanted, Claire would have no healing ability.

"So...Is that all you needed? To know where Claire Bennet lives?" said a voice coming from a young college girl. Sylar looked at her and smiled. "Yes. Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this has helped me."

"So how do you know Claire?" Sylar rolled his eyes and looked back at the young girl. He really did not have time for any of this. "Her and I...Well lets just say we go way back. Old friends." he said looking up at the window. The girl simply nodded and walked away. Sylar was so close. He slowly began walking up the stairs, his excitment to finally get Claire Bennet growing as he took each step. As he stood outside the from door he took in the scent of her, again another ability he had discovered.

Claire sliced a piece of cheese, getting ready to make a sandwich. As she waited for the hot water to heat up she began thinking about her dreams again. What they meant and why she was having. She was confused and she needed to know what was wrong with her.

Her thoughts were quickly cut off by a sharp pain in her hand. She was confused when she felt this. She didn't feel pain because she could heal. She looked down at her hand and saw a pool of blood forming on the counter. With a shocked look on her face she held her hand up and looked at the large cut on it. The paine was becoming more and more potent. She felt a sting in her hand as more blood oozed from the wound. How could this happen. She had a healing power and she wasn't healing. She then quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around the wouned, wincing everytime she would put pressure on her hand. As she ran to the bathroom panic could be seen making it's way onto her face.

Once she closed the door to the bathroom she heard another one close. She froze dead in her tracks, making sure not to make any sounds. She silently crawled into the tub and and sat there, not saying a single word. Even her breathing was silent. She could hear footsteps walking around the living room and kitchen. Then, the voice she heard made her gasp ever so slightly.

"You know Claire. This new power I have...Really comes in handy when you wanna hurt someone who can heal."

Sylar walked down the hall, every now and again taking in wiffs while trying to smell where she was. He stopped by the bathroom and smiled. This was gonna be way to short for him to go in now...No, he wanted to play a game and this game was going to be fun for him. Sylar continued walking down the hall, he walked into her bedroom and sat on her bed.

Claire didn't move when she heard Sylar's voice. He could kill her very easily and she had no healing ability because of him. She then quickly ignoring the fact that she was making noise jumped out of the bathtub and ran out of the bathroom, making her way quickly to the kitchen. She opened the drawer and grabbed the biggest knife she could find. As she stood in the kitchen her hand that was not gashed open was shaking as it held the knife.

Sylar walked out of the bedroom and down the hall when he heard the sound of silverwear being moved around. He grinned his horrifyin grin and slowly advanced down the hall and into the large opening that was known as the living room and dining room. He then sat down at the small table that had four chairs and waited. "What's for lunch my Claire? I'm starving." He said looking at her. Claire had fear deep in her eyes. Sylar held his gaze on her as he motioned with his hands for her to sit down. Claire sat down, the knife still in her hands.

Sylar laughed at her fear. For the first time in a long time...He saw her afraid. He stood up and began taking a few steps around the table toward her. "Ya know Claire...Not having your powers, really sucks. Trust me I know. But...What I can't imagine is, what it would be like to not have your family."

"I swear to God Sylar if you hurt my dad-"

"Oh don't worry about that. Your dad is safe, physically that is. Ya see, I am gonna hurt your dad in the worst way possible."

The man looked down at the knife that she was holding in her hand and laughed silently. Was she really going to try and hurt him. What she didn't understand was that he could still heal. Nothing that she could do with that knife would matter. She was just a normal girl now...A normal girl with no powers. "Isn't it nice Claire? To be normal for once. Isn't that what you really wanted all along?"

Claire simply stood as he walked around to be now standing behind her. She didn't know what she was thinking grabbing the knife. It wouldn't do anything. Maybe she just did it on reaction. Maybe it would slow him down for a second. Sylar bent over to have his face right next to hers and on top of her shoulder. He took in a whiff of her scent and sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Claire? Claire Bear...You really shouldn't hide from me Claire. You know that I can find you, anywhere you go. I will find you."

Claire woke with a startle. It was the fifth dream in a row that was like this. She had no powers, no way of healing, and someone was after here. Someone who had been looking for her for a long time. She would have no way to get away and the end of her dreams would end in her death or close to it. She sat up in her bed and ran her fingers through her hair. She looked out the window and for a second, fear was in her eyes. She walked over to the window and opened it, there was nobody outside...She was safe.

Claire's roomates had gone out of town for the weekend and Claire had decided to stay home, she was not feeling quite right and needed some time to herself. She needed to find out what was going on in her head and what the dreams meant. As she walked out her bedroom door and into the living room/ kitchen she ran through the possibilities of why she was having such strange dreams.

"Maybe it's stress." She said as she turned the stove on to make some tea. She had a ton of work to do, lots of papers to write. Sure there were times when she had thoughts of dearth but she had never really meant it.

Sylar stood outside of the aprtment building with an evil grin on his face. He had found her again and was going to make her pay. For some reason he had been obsessing over her for months. He needed to see her again. He needed her to get to her dad. He was going to kill every person who was envolved in taking him away from his body. They would all pay and he was going to start with Noah. Luky for Sylar, a new power he had gotten, the ability to take someone's power away from a period of time would come in handy to get Claire. As long as he wanted, Claire would have no healing ability.

"So...Is that all you needed? To know where Claire Bennet lives?" said a voice coming from a young college girl. Sylar looked at her and smiled. "Yes. Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this has helped me."

"So how do you know Claire?" Sylar rolled his eyes and looked back at the young girl. He really did not have time for any of this. "Her and I...Well lets just say we go way back. Old friends." he said looking up at the window. The girl simply nodded and walked away. Sylar was so close. He slowly began walking up the stairs, his excitment to finally get Claire Bennet growing as he took each step. As he stood outside the from door he took in the scent of her, again another ability he had discovered.

Claire sliced a piece of cheese, getting ready to make a sandwich. As she waited for the hot water to heat up she began thinking about her dreams again. What they meant and why she was having. She was confused and she needed to know what was wrong with her.

Her thoughts were quickly cut off by a sharp pain in her hand. She was confused when she felt this. She didn't feel pain because she could heal. She looked down at her hand and saw a pool of blood forming on the counter. With a shocked look on her face she held her hand up and looked at the large cut on it. The paine was becoming more and more potent. She felt a sting in her hand as more blood oozed from the wound. How could this happen. She had a healing power and she wasn't healing. She then quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around the wouned, wincing everytime she would put pressure on her hand. As she ran to the bathroom panic could be seen making it's way onto her face.

Once she closed the door to the bathroom she heard another one close. She froze dead in her tracks, making sure not to make any sounds. She silently crawled into the tub and and sat there, not saying a single word. Even her breathing was silent. She could hear footsteps walking around the living room and kitchen. Then, the voice she heard made her gasp ever so slightly.

"You know Claire. This new power I have...Really comes in handy when you wanna hurt someone who can heal."

Sylar walked down the hall, every now and again taking in wiffs while trying to smell where she was. He stopped by the bathroom and smiled. This was gonna be way to short for him to go in now...No, he wanted to play a game and this game was going to be fun for him. Sylar continued walking down the hall, he walked into her bedroom and sat on her bed.

Claire didn't move when she heard Sylar's voice. He could kill her very easily and she had no healing ability because of him. She then quickly ignoring the fact that she was making noise jumped out of the bathtub and ran out of the bathroom, making her way quickly to the kitchen. She opened the drawer and grabbed the biggest knife she could find. As she stood in the kitchen her hand that was not gashed open was shaking as it held the knife.

Sylar walked out of the bedroom and down the hall when he heard the sound of silverwear being moved around. He grinned his horrifyin grin and slowly advanced down the hall and into the large opening that was known as the living room and dining room. He then sat down at the small table that had four chairs and waited. "What's for lunch my Claire? I'm starving." He said looking at her. Claire had fear deep in her eyes. Sylar held his gaze on her as he motioned with his hands for her to sit down. Claire sat down, the knife still in her hands.

Sylar laughed at her fear. For the first time in a long time...He saw her afraid. He stood up and began taking a few steps around the table toward her. "Ya know Claire...Not having your powers, really sucks. Trust me I know. But...What I can't imagine is, what it would be like to not have your family."

"I swear to God Sylar if you hurt my dad-"

"Oh don't worry about that. Your dad is safe, physically that is. Ya see, I am gonna hurt your dad in the worst way possible."

The man looked down at the knife that she was holding in her hand and laughed silently. Was she really going to try and hurt him. What she didn't understand was that he could still heal. Nothing that she could do with that knife would matter. She was just a normal girl now...A normal girl with no powers. "Isn't it nice Claire? To be normal for once. Isn't that what you really wanted all along?"

Claire simply stood as he walked around to be now standing behind her. She didn't know what she was thinking grabbing the knife. It wouldn't do anything. Maybe she just did it on reaction. Maybe it would slow him down for a second. Sylar bent over to have his face right next to hers and on top of her shoulder. He took in a whiff of her scent and sighed.


End file.
